je t'avais promis
by shavri-ashke
Summary: je t'avais promis Katherine.peut etre trop de chose. et pourtant, je t'aimais. on fait tous des promesses dans la vie. mais quand on ne peut pas les tenir...


disclaimer, a part l'histoire et les personnages inventé, rien n'est a moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent a écrire cette OS.

Petit Os, pas tres joyeux je previent qui m'est passé par la tête hier soir, je l'ait ecrit aujourd'hui. l'identité du narrateur est dévoilé uniquementà la fin.

j'espère que ça vous plairat et n'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis.

bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

je t'avais promis

-Katherine !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ce moment.

Il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir, repensant à des événements qui datait de bien des années auparavant.

_Une journée éclatante de soleil. Il marchait près d'une rivière avec sa sœur. Sa mère n'était pas là, elle devait être à la maison sans doute._

_-fais attention ou tu marches tu va finir par tomber à l'eau._

_-je fais attention promis !_

_PLOUF_

_-je te l'avais dit !_

_-rigole pas c'est pas drôle Katherine ! _

_-si très._

_Un rire cristallin._

_-tu as de la chance d'être aussi gentil, parce qu'avec toutes tes bêtises, je ne sais pas si je passerais mon temps à m'occuper de toi comme ça sinon. Le gronda t'elle._

_-plus tard, promit il, je te protégerais._

_-c'est moi la grande sœur, c'est à moi te prendre soin de toi._

_-un jour je serais grand moi aussi. Et je te protégerais._

_Cette promesse, il l'avait faite avec toute sa ferveur d'enfant, bien décidé à la tenir. _

_Il ne savait pas que les jours plein de rire et de soleil comme celui allait se finir, par la mort de leur mère, quelques jours plus tard seulement. Leur père devint amer, rejetant tout ce qui n'allait pas sur eux. Quand sa sœur partit pour Howgart, il se sentit abandonné. Elle revenait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Et lui était impatient de quitter la maison. Katherine avait deux ans de plus que lui. Ses études finit, elle retourna chez eux, s'occuper de leur père qui buvait de plus en plus. Pourquoi, tant de dévouement envers cet homme ? Tout aurait pu être si différent…_

_-Katherine ! C'est moi !_

_-bonjours, pardon de ne pas être venue te chercher a la gare._

_Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. _

_-c'est rien. Ça va ? Tu es très pâle._

_-oui, je suis juste fatiguée._

_Mensonge, il le sentit, sans prévenir il repoussa les longs cheveux en arrière, montrant le bleu._

_-arrête !_

_-il a recommencé ! Katherine tu avais promis de me prévenir s'il le refaisait ! _

_-tu y ferais quoi ? Tu as 16 ans. _

_-je m'en fiche ! Je ne le laisserais plus faire !_

_Les vacances avaient été tendues. Son père ne quittait pas le bureau où se trouvaient ses bouteilles, il était entré dans une colère noire quand son fils lui avait reproché de frapper sa sœur. Sa sœur qu'il aimait tant, la seule à avoir pris soin de lui, toujours, à l'aimer. Cela le rendait enragé de devoir repartir en la laissant ici._

_Les vacances de pâque. Il vit la silhouette qui l'attendait sur le quai. Il suscita plus d'un regard jaloux. Elle était belle sa sœur. Les vacances se passèrent presque bien. Il faillit mourir ensevelit sous de la farine lors de la confection d'un gâteau. La cuisine après leur passage ressemblait à un champ de bataille. _

_Il avait fait ses valises, il repartait demain. Il passa dire bonsoir à sa sœur. Elle lui sourit tout en continuant de se peigner les cheveux. _

_C'est là qu'il le vit._

_Ce rond violacé sur son poignet, comme si on l'avait serré avec violence._

_En un pas il fut près d'elle et avait attrapé son bras. _

_-qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-rien du tout._

_Elle chercha à se dégager mais il ne lâcha pas sa manche. L'encolure du chemisier glissa, montrant une épaule couverte de bleus. La brosse tomba à terre._

_-Katherine !_

_-arrête de crier tu vas le réveiller, il a encore but._

_La peur dans sa voix._

_-pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !_

_-parce qu'il te taperait dessus à toi aussi et que je ne veux pas ! _

_-je vais le tuer, ça suffit, je ne le laisserais pas te tuer comme il a tué maman !_

_-nan ! Reviens !_

_Il était sortit comme un fou. Son père, sortant de sa chambre, réveillé par le bruit l'accueillit par une gifle qui lui ouvrit la lèvre. Il riposta d'un coup de poing, y mettant toute sa rage. A un moment, il vit son père lever vers lui une bouteille pour le frapper. Comme au ralentit il entendit sa sœur crier et attraper le bras de son père. Qui la repoussa, l'envoyant valser dans les escaliers. Pétrifié il la regarda atterrir en bas des marches, immobiles. Il frappa son père avec violence quand celui se retourna vers lui, l'envoyant se cogner durement contre le coin du mur. Il dévala les escaliers, pleurant. _

_Il retourna doucement sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et toussa, du sang._

_-Katherine… pourquoi tu as fait ça. _

_-parce que tu es mon frère préféré. _

_Elle toussa encore, et ce la secoua toute entière, elle cracha encore du sang. _

_-ça va aller, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. _

_-nan, c'est trop tard pour moi, il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi maintenant, qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_-Katherine…_

_-ne devient pas comme lui._

_Sa voix était devenue un murmure. _

_-ne te laisse pas envahir par la rancune, ne devient pas amer. Tu es si gentil…_

_-je ne suis gentil qu'avec toi._

_-je suiss ure que non. Promet moi, de… de ne pas être comme lui._

_-je te le promets. Je te le promets Katherine. _

_Il ne sus jamais si elle l'avait entendu. Il hurla comme un fauve blessé en serrant sa sœur contre lui. _

Il leva les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa sœur était tellement belle, avec ses yeux bleus, sa peau de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux noirs.

_Je te protégerais_

Il ne l'avait pas fait

Depuis son enfance, il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'avait aimé, malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré tout ce qu'il était.

_Je ne le laisserais plus faire_

Il avait échoué

Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, à 18 ans. Elle aurait put tout avoir.

_Je ne le laisserais pas te tuer._

Et pourtant si, il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas put la sauver

Il approcha la main de la glace.

_Je ne deviendrais pas comme lui. _

Il lui avait promis, la tenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle mourrait. Il lui avait promis de ne pas devenir un homme semblable à son père, l'homme qui avait tué la seule personne chère a son cœur.

Severus Snape fracassa le miroir en face de lui.

Même cette promesse, il ne l'avait pas tenue.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout.

tite review ?


End file.
